Uma Última Chance
by Mah Potter
Summary: Terceiro Lugar no Challenge HG do 3 Vassouras; "Cada momento é uma nova escolha e uma última chance."


**Notas: **Essa fic foi escrita para o Challenge H/G e, bom, confesso: não gostei muito dela e não acredito que mandei, mas ainda assim, me orgulho. E, além de qualquer coisa, eu devo dedic�-la a Patrícia Kayo, agora aí no Brasil. Obrigada por quem quer que ao menos tenha aberto isso e qualquer review (vi no dicionário que isso significa "resenha" - sou mesmo inculta, eu não sabia) é bem vinda:D

**

* * *

**

**Uma última Chance**

_Cada momento é uma última chance e uma nova escolha_

**H.P.**

_9 de Setembro de 1997_

_Distância_

Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu a fitava de longe, mas naquelas circunstâncias, eu me sentia culpado. Não me parecia correto observ�-la em sua dor; não era correto admirar sua tristeza, mas, ao menos para mim, era inevitável acompanhar cada passo leve de sua dor, meu coração me levando a desejar confort�-la, estar ao seu lado...

Até ali, Gina Weasley não derramara uma lágrima sequer - não na minha frente ou de qualquer pessoa. Eu, como todos, preferia que ela chorasse logo, para tornar mais fácil, para aliviar sua dor. Por experiência própria eu entendia que às vezes isso é uma coisa bem mais simples do que guardar a dor dentro de nós. Mas, não. Aquela linda ruivinha era uma Weasley, claro, e Weasley's são fortes...

O cortejo seguia, os dois caixões flutuando magicamente ao lado dela. Desviei o olhar por um momento, para ver os outros. Gui e Carlinhos caminhavam a frente, cabisbaixos. Fred e Jorge pareciam, pela primeira vez na vida, sem uma piada para alegrar - caminhavam cada um ao lado de um caixão, melancólicos. Percy não aparecera - e ninguém falou nada, como se ele não existisse. E Rony... Rony andava ao lado de Hermione, suas mãos entrelaçadas nas dela - sorri com carinho ao ver isso, mas meu rosto ficou sério quando ele desviou seu olhar para mim. _Dor_. _Culpa - de alguma forma, eu era o culpado. Mas não fora eu..._

Somente ela caminhava solitária, atrás de todos, uma flor única, uma rosa branca em sua mão, os espinhos arranhando-a, porém Gina não se importava. Tive a impressão de que Hermione acompanhara meu olhar, porque fez um leve gesto para mim e, separando-se de Rony, levou Gina até ele. A garota não pareceu nem reparar. Naquele instante, Gina parecia mais uma garota de 9 anos do que uma moça de 16, tal seu estado de fragilidade. Novamente desviei o olhar dela quando Hermione se aproximou de mim.

- Você está bem- perguntou gentilmente. Fiz um leve meneio com a cabeça, encarando-a. Hermione também era forte. Fizera de tudo para consolar Rony antes de ela própria se desanimar. Eu ouvira no dia anterior Lilá Brown comentando algo sobre ela ter chorado a noite inteira; sorri para minha amiga.

- _Um pouco_. Hum... Ele está melhor- sussurrei, indicando Rony. Ela suspirou.

- Ele ainda está bravo, mas isso passa. Ele acabou de perder os pais, quer culpar alguém... Não foi sua culpa, sério.

Meneei a cabeça, agora olhando para frente. Hermione limitou-se a entender minha dor e se afastou. Rony lançou um último olhar para mim.

A cerimônia foi incontestavelmente linda. Dumbledore falou algumas palavras muito bem-vindas, que não tinham tom de consolo, mas de _outro começo_. Era hora de seguir em frente. Arthur e Molly tiveram uma vida maravilhosa, tiveram os melhores filhos do mundo, e agora descansariam em paz. Lentamente as pessoas foram se afastando, depois de jogarem cada uma suas flores ou algo assim. Uma leve chuva começou a cair, mas, contemplando os túmulos, não fui embora, pensando, imagens vívidas na minha mente. _Eu vira Voldemort matando-os_. _Eu tivera outro sonho e não pudera evitar_.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, pisando naquele gramado extremamente verde, batendo na água um pouco acumulada da chuva. Estremeci. E pisquei os olhos ao ver _ela_ caminhando solitária, para jogar sua rosa branca lá. Então Gina se virou para mim, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Respirou fundo - então desabou. Segurei-a e por pouco não bateu no chão; e, enquanto apertava-a em meus braços, ouvi nitidamente o som das lágrimas derramadas em seu rosto, parecendo ampliadas pela água da chuva. Ouvi seus soluços e não fiz nada, deixando-a se aliviar, apenas aquecendo-a. _Eu estava ali com ela. Eu a protegeria._

Depois de alguns minutos ela se separou, os olhos vermelhos, com o olhar triste.

- Desculpe - murmurou, sem me encarar. - Eu não pude me controlar...

Fiz um gesto de negação com a cabeça.

- Não poderia mesmo. Eu entendo... - e, tentando lhe dar um sorriso encorajador, tornei a abraç�-la. Sem dúvida, Gina me pareceu surpresa, mas posou sua cabeça, sem vergonha, no meu ombro, os olhos fechados. _Linda_... - Vai passar, acredite. Dói quando perdemos alguém que amamos, mas daqui há um tempo... A dor diminui...

- Obrigada, Harry - ela falou, sincera. fiquei satisfeito quando ela me beijou calmamente na bochecha. Meneou a cabeça. - Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa - acrescentou de repente, séria, recuando dois passos. _Aquilo me deixou alarmado._

- O quê- perguntei, minha voz não passando de um murmúrio. Minha visão começava a embaçar porque os óculos estavam molhados.

- Rony brigou com você...- aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma contestação. Mesmo assim, concordei com a cabeça. - Ele gritou que você tinha sonhado... - novamente fiz que 'sim', abaixando a cabeça. Ela deu um passo para frente. - Por que... Quando você sonhou, você era _quem_- e olhou para mim sem expressão, somente a dor clara em seus olhos. _Ela sabia..._

Há na vida, dois segundos que parecem mil, dois segundos que te fazem pensar uma eternidade de coisas, dois segundos que um flash passa diante dos seus olhos... _"A culpa é sua! Você matou meus pais"_ - Rony já dissera aquilo e eu não podia suportar Gina me olhando assim... Por que? Porque eu sou tolo e idiota demais!

- Eu apenas vi a cena - e não consegui lhe falar a verdade. Os olhos dela brilharam. - Apenas isso. Eu vi Voldemort...

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Eu acredito em você, Harry - falou, de modo que essas palavras ecoaram em minha cabeça. Desviei o olhar e vi uma roseira ali perto, cheia de rosas vermelhas. Sorri melancolicamente e peguei uma.

- Tome - murmurei, sem a encarar. Um dos espinhos me arranhou, fazendo um dedo sangrar. - Para quando você se sentir triste... - e minha voz ia diminuindo. -... saiba que sempre pode contar comigo.

A chuva limpou logo o sangue na minha mão. O sorriso dela foi maravilhoso.

**G.W.**

_9 de Janeiro de 1998_

_Eterno_

Quatro meses se passaram desde aquele longo dia, mas pouca coisa mudou. Como Dumbledore disse, a vida seguiria e de nada adiantava ficar sofrendo. Claro, a vida seguiu, e tal como Harry previra, a dor foi passando. Ainda continuava intacta aqui dentro, doendo, mas era só uma lembrança. Mais uma entre várias...

Estava um dia muito bonito lá fora. Podia ver com nitidez o campo de quadribol e a floresta proibida, ameaçadora. Suspirei abertamente, entediada. Um livro estava aberto, jogado na cama, mas eu deixara de ler há muito. A leitura estava chata, sem graça. _Teoria da Magia_ me irritava abertamente. Soltei outro suspiro e desviei meu olhar para pegar um copo d'água. Meu olhar bateu sobre _aquela rosa_, já murcha, solitária numa pequena jarra com um pouco de água.

Naqueles quatro meses eu gostavaà noite, de olhar para essa flor, que estranhamente me deixava _protegida_.

"_Para quando você se sentir triste_" - e a voz dele, Harry, ecoava na minha cabeça, tal qual uma canção da fênix. Amigo. Ele era um grande amigo... Sorri fracamente, as lembranças daquele dia me atormentando. Dor, raiva, amor - meus sentimentos se misturavam, complicados demais para entendê-los. Meneei a cabeça, como se quisesse desviar dos meus pensamentos e dei as costas, meu pensamento fixo no que eu iria fazer. À porta do Dormitório Feminino, parei e tornei a olhar para a rosa murcha. Lentamente enrolei um cachecol em torno do meu pescoço e saí.

Em quatro meses, aquela flor murchara. Em seis anos eu não o esquecera.

Meu olhar estava perdido, porém meus pés já sabiam aonde iam me levar. Quinze vezes depois de ter ido l�, era claro que eu poderia ir até de olhos fechados; entretanto, pela primeira vez, minha mente vagava, fixa num par de olhos verdes sem igual. De repente eu não conseguia esquecê-lo - ou, mais provável, não o queria fazer. Conforto. Eu me sentia bem ao lado dele. _Só isso_, retruquei à minha mente, tentando encontrar uma resposta.

Parei, levantando os olhos, para ver onde eu estava. O caminho agora terminava em uma bifurcação, ao leste e oeste, mas não devia tomar nenhum deles. Me abaixando, toquei o chão com a varinha "_Aparecium_" - e o terceiro caminho apareceu. Caminhei pelo que sempre me parece horas e cheguei ao imenso portão. Encarei todos aqueles túmulos, meu coração aumentando seu ritmo, e empurrei o portão, com mais facilidade do que conseguiria com todo um acúmulo de neve. Distraidamente notei que alguém já devia ter entrado ali e arrastado a neve antes, porém dei de ombros e continuei. _Quando se tem outras coisas na mente..._

O cemitério de Hogwarts era enorme, e os túmulos que eu procurava ficavam à máxima esquerda. Saí afundando os pés na neve, até que tive a decência de produzir um feitiço para evitar isso. Finalmente cheguei. Me ajoelhei e, subitamente sombria, fitei as inscrições.

A dor voltava... Enterrei as unhas dos meus dedos na palma da mão, tentando desviar aquela dor que fazia meu coração arder, e desviei o olhar - e vi uma roseira. Respirei fundo e lentamente me acalmei.

Tremia de leve quando tornei a levantar. Por alguns segundos fitei respeitosamente os túmulos, tentando encontrar algum consolo. Finalmente, me virei - e me deparei com Harry, me olhando calmamente.

Meu coração tornou a pular.

**H.P.**

_9 de Janeiro de 1998_

_Início e Fim_

Desviei o olhar daquelas três cruzes, pensando agora na última inscrição. _Amigo, Padrinho e Irmão._ Sirius Black. Eu gostaria de chorar, eu gostaria de estar sofrendo. Eu gostaria de aliviar aquela dor - e só o tempo curava, ainda que eu não pudesse esquecer. Dei de ombros, pensativo, e me levantei. Respirei fundo e tornei a olhar para as duas outras cruzes, ao lado da de Sirius. _Lílian Potter_. _Tiago Potter_. G_uerreiros, amantes e Pais Maravilhosos_.

Senti uma lágrima fazer força para descer e a controlei - era indiscutível, depois da décima segunda vez, eu chorar ao ver os túmulos deles.

- _Até breve, mãe_ - murmurei, me afastando. Apertei as vestes no meu corpo, percebendo o frio subitamente. Espirrei, e quando tornei a levantar a cabeça, vi cabelos ruivos flamejantes, esvoaçando pelo vento, pouco distante.

Um lento sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto, fazendo eu me esquecer, momentaneamente, de túmulos, de preocupações, de guerras e qualquer coisa. A simples visão de Gina - e eu sabia que era ela, apesar de não ter visto seu rosto - me aquecia. Silenciosamente andei até ela, desviando o olhar da ruiva e ver os túmulos que ela encarava. Os de seus pais, claro. Meus olhos brilharam, uma mescla de pena e amor por ela.

Gina tremia quando se levantou. Recuei um passo e, ela, ao se virar, teve uma reação de surpresa antes de me sorrir.

- Olá... - falei, mordendo os lábios. Gina deu um passo para se afastar dos túmulos.

- Oi. Você por aqui- e olhou para os lados, sem dúvida perguntando quem eu teria vindo 'visitar'.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e lhe ofereci minha mão.

- Sirius está aqui - respondi, sentindo o habitual arrepio (aquele que percorria toda minha espinha, que levantava os pêlos da minha nuca e que fazia meu coração disparar) quando Gina pegou minha mão. - E meus pais.

Ela mal sufocou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Seus pais- indagou, enquanto andávamos, as mãos entrelaçadas _amistosamente_. Digo, ao menos da parte dela. Quanto a mim, embora não pudesse fazer nada mais que isso, me contentava em contemplar sua face e sentir o calor de sua mão.

- Olhe - e apontei para as inscrições sem as olhar. Gina ficou um minuto olhando-as, então se virou para mim.

- Eu sinto muito - sussurrou, com carinho. - Deve ser difícil, não deve...?

- _Tudo passa_ - recitei.

- Não. Nem tudo passa - ela murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

Lhe sorri ternamente.

- Vamos embora- perguntei, olhando significativamente para o testrálio no portão, fitando diretamente seus olhos sem pupilas. Era engraçado que eu sentira medo deles um dia. E me parecia ainda mais incrível eu estar _de mãos dadas _com ela. Em geral, eu não tenho 'muito tato' com as _mulheres_.

Gina concordou lentamente.

- Vai ser uma longa caminhada - disse, não em tom de quem reclama, mas de quem contesta.

- Caminhada- perguntei, confuso. - Você vem "andando"?

- Claro! Você não- e, ela própria, me pareceu confusa.

- Vim voando - respondi, indicando o testrálio. _Felizmente_, ela não podia vê-lo. Gina ficou olhando para um ponto a meio metro do Testrálio.

- Ah... o quê- e então a compreensão chegou a ela. Gina bateu na própria cabeça. - Testrálios... Hum, Harry, eu prefiro não voar...

Gentilmente, lhe sorri. Puxei-a para a saída - e entrada - do cemitério.

- Deve ser horrível não enxergar - concordei, meneando a cabeça. - Mas te garanto que será pior quando puder ver - afirmei, quando chegamos ao animal. - Olhe, toque ele...

E a fiz tocar o animal, erguendo sua mão lentamente. Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Venha comigo - murmurei, ao pé de seu ouvido, sorrindo para mim mesmo ao vê-la se arrepiar. Ela me encarou profundamente nos olhos, e, distraidamente, notei a _pouca distância_ entre nós. Eu podia sentir exatamente o perfume dela, eu podia sentir o calor dela, eu podia... podia querê-la. _Podia e não podia. _Ela mexeu a cabeça, indicando "sim".

Ajudei-a a subir no dorso do Testrálio, imaginando como seria montar algo invisível. Gina se mexeu incomodada, mas pareceu se acalmar quando subi atrás dela.

- Ah... - e de repente eu me tornara sem graça. Gina se mexeu, virando a cabeça para me olhar.

- O que foi?

- Nada... - e, no momento que ela fitou sua frente, respirei fundo e coloquei minhas mãos em torno de sua cintura, para segur�-la. - Hum. Ok. Vai ser bem rápido, cinco minutos e estamos lá.

_Mas eu não queria que fosse rápido_.

- Tudo bem...

- Então, por favor, Hogwarts- gritei, para o Testrálio, que no mesmo instante começou a voar.

Voar era uma sensação maravilhosa de liberdade, mesmo no testrálio, mesmo de qualquer forma. Mesmo com minhas mãos em torno da cintura dela.

- Está se divertindo- perguntei, fazendo-a tornar a se virar para mim. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes de novo.

- Estou. _Obrigada_, Harry... Eu te devo... eu gosto tanto de você..

E os segundos depois disso passaram lentamente. A consciência me ia fugindo, de modo que vagamente percebi o quanto a distância entre nós ia diminuindo, porque _eu_ aproximava meu rosto do dela. Porque _eu_ queria sentir o toque dos seus lábios ao menos uma vez na vida. Porque _eu_ gostava dela. E porque _nós dois_ íamos mergulhando num sonho.

Sabe, eu nunca me dei bem exatamente com garotas. Beijos, então, nunca deram certo comigo. E eu estava decidido a tornar aquele o melhor possível.

Vi o brilho dos olhos dela ir sumindo conforme fechava os olhos. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela minha cabeça, um segundo antes de finalmente poder, de ter a chance de beij�-la.

_Luz verde... Ela não sabia o que eu fizera com seus pais..._ - mas, quando essa lembrança me chegou a mente, meus lábios já estavam nos dela, e percebi que ela queria tanto aquilo como eu. _Gratidão? Amor?_ O que ela de fato sentia?

Separamos bruscamente quando o Testrálio posou. Ela piscou os olhos, descendo do animal sem olhar para mim diretamente. Então se virou, quando eu acenava para o testrálio que tornara a voar. Gina tornou a se aproximar.

- Ah... - eu murmurei, sem saber o que dizer. - Acho que te devo "desculpas".

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha ligeiramente.

- Pelo quê? Fui _eu_ quem te beijei, Harry - e parecia desanimada. Respirei fundo.

- _Nós dois_ - corrigi-a. - Mas não é só isso...

A distância entre nossas face agora era de dez centímetros, ainda que Gina não fizesse movimento algum. Apenas me olhava... O que eu faria? podia viver a vida inteira guardando aquilo

- Eu menti, eu não posso, eu sou um idiota, eu não consegui fazer nada...

- Do que você está falando- perguntou Gina, confusa.

- Os seus pais - e cada palavra era dita com dificuldade. Gina respirou profundamente e deu um mínimo passo para trás.

- O que tem eles- sua voz não passava de um sussurro. _Ela não queria saber._

- Eu menti... Eu não devia ter sonhado, eu devia ter aprendido, eu _aprendi_, mas... Me desculpe - evitei seu olhar.

- O que isso significa- ela perguntou, numa voz distante, sua mão dentro das vestes como se apertasse a varinha.

- Significa - minha voz tremia, meu corpo inteiro tremia, mas eu não desistiria... - que eu era Voldemort quando _ele_ matou Molly e Arthur Weasley.

Pisquei os olhos, levantando-os para ela. O olhar dela era indecifrável.

**G.W.**

_9 de Janeiro de 1998_

_Revelações_

- Significa que eu era Voldemort quando ele matou Molly e Arthur Weasley - ouvi Harry dizer, numa voz trêmula, como se preferisse morrer a admitir isso. Fechei os olhos por um momento eu pude nos ver num vôo alucinante num Testrálio que eu não enxergava, mergulhados em um beijo ainda mais enlouquecedor... Eu esperara aquilo há _tanto tempo_ e, de repente...

- Não é verdade... - murmurei, sem nexo. - Você está brincando comigo, você me disse outra coisa...

- Gina... - eu me perdia na minha mente confusa, tentando entender. Ele deu um passo até mim, segurando minha mão.

- Pára- gritei, esquivando de seu aperto, como se ardesse. E ardia _aqui dentro_. - Pára! Pare de brincar!

- Eu estou falando sério - ele falou, sua voz ainda mais alta que a minha, os olhos vermelhos. - Eu queria que fosse tudo mentira, eu queria nunca ter visto aquilo, eu queria tantas coisas...

Harry se abaixou, sentando no chão. Pegou uma pedra qualquer e atirou-a com força na água do lago, observando-a.

- Me desculpe - disse, de súbito, baixinho. Sentei-me a seu lado, deixando algumas lágrimas correrem livres. - Se eu pudesse...

- Você não podia fazer nada - retruquei, seca. - Exceto ter me contado a verdade.

Ele se virou para mim, quase calmo.

- E o que você teria feito? Teria gritado comigo, como _todos fizeram_, como se tivesse sido EU quem matara. Não teria?

Não respondi de imediato. Desviei o olhar e peguei uma pedra, também jogando-a ao lago.

- Talvez. Agora você nunca chegará a saber, não é?

- Era um risco que eu tive que correr - Harry retrucou, mordendo os lábios.

- Por que me contou isso _agora?_

- Porque você disse que 'gostava de mim'. E antes de te dizer que eu _também_ gosto de você...

Mas Harry não continuou essa frase. Coloquei dois dedos a frente de seus lábios, calando-o.

- Naquele Testrálio eu disse que _gostava de você_. E não mudo uma vírgula de lugar, Harry, porque então _eu_ estaria mentindo.

Os olhos dele brilharam - e minha mente trabalhava demais.

- Então...

- Então não sei.

Harry se levantou.

- Eu só queria dizer... - fiquei de pé também, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos. Ele deu de ombros e não continuou o que ia falar. - Não importa. Eu já fiz besteira demais...

- E me parece que vai fazer mais uma - retruquei. Um lento sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.

- Tome - e, calmo, colocou uma flor acima da minha orelha. - Aquela já deve ter murchado...

Não respondi.

- Me desculpe - ele pediu, novamente, com sinceridade.

- Não é sua culpa - falei, dando de ombros, com um mínimo sorriso. - De qualquer modo, te perdôo se você me pagar uma Cerveja Amanteigada no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade.

- Isso é um convite- Harry perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu disse que era?

- Então... - ele pigarreou, subitamente corado. - Você quer sair comigo?

- Não do jeito que você está pensando, mas, _sim,_ quero...

Novamente dei de ombros e comecei a me virar.

- Ah, Harry... Apenas me dê tempo, ok?

E, claro, ele não fez isso. Me puxou para perto e me abraçou.

- Eu queria ter feito isso naquele dia... - murmurou, enquanto eu apoiava minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu acabo de perceber - murmurei, outra lágrima escorrendo. - Que do mesmo modo que não te esqueço é impossível te odiar...

E me pergunto se algum dia, eu verei sorriso mais lindo do que ele me deu naquele momento.

**Fim**

* * *


End file.
